Thoughts of a Graduate
by EmeraldandAmethyst
Summary: Various drabbles/short stories that focus on Haruka and his thoughts about those he cares for. (May contain mentions of the people or person that Haruka has a romantic interest in and there will most likely be a pairing in some chapters. Rated T to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, amigos! I've returned with a new story and it's even a multi-chapter one. :D Before I say anything about this fanfic, let me briefly inform those who are reading my other ongoing stories (a.k.a. See You Again and The Curse of Jealousy) that I finally, after months of waiting, got my family's main computer back. I'm thrilled and I've already started going through all the stories I had to put on hold. I'm working on finishing the latest chapter for both See You Again and The Curse of Jealousy, so I should be able to have those up very soon. It feels amazing to be able to work on my old fanfics again. **

**That aside, now I'll discuss this a little bit. I actually wrote this first chapter not around an hour ago on Tumblr for my Haruka role play blog and the idea came to me to write a multi-chapter story focused on the adorable Shota. My plan is that each chapter will contain a short drabble that has Haruka thinking about a certain topic that makes him happy, reminiscent, sad, angry, etcetera. For example: Haruka's reason for loving a particular type of flower and what made him come to like it. Or, the joy he gets from watching Akira roughhouse with Kengo and it reminding him of the relationship he had with his brother. Stuff along those lines. **

**I'm pretty sure that this will be a lot of fun to do and I'll try to update frequently, as long as I can think of more chapters to write. Alright, not much else to say, so I'll leave it at that. I hope you enjoy this first chapter! **

* * *

Haruka sat quietly at his desk in his room, mindlessly flipping through the pages of a math book that his friend had accidentally left over at his house. He was quite bored, not an unusual occurrence, and wasn't really sure what to do. Maybe he'd call his older friend Kou and see if he could come over or ask Akira if he was available to hang out.

"Akira might be spending today with his mother, though. It is Mother's Day, after all." The boy said aloud, to nobody in particular, and gave a small sigh, pushing back from his desk. Standing up from his chair, Haruka walked toward the large window on his left and looked out, staring at the grey sky. "I wonder what people normally do on Mother's Day…"

It wasn't much of a surprise that Haruka knew barely anything about Mother's Day, especially since his mother had been dead for many years now and he hadn't gotten to spend enough time with her. She died when he was merely three-years-old, still a baby practically, and he had witnessed her death firsthand. It had scarred him, it was a horrible memory that was etched into his mind. However, he did his best to move past it. He would never completely be over it, but he had matured and learned to be happy for what he did have.

The graduate's thoughts went to his friends then and he smiled softly, continuing to gaze out at his spacious front yard. That's right, his friends were definitely his family. They had helped fill a part of his life that was missing and he was undeniably glad to have met them, to have them stay by his side through everything. Akira, Kou, Kengo, Aya, Shirogane, Master, Mayu, Hikojuuro…they were all his family. Even though he could never get back his parents, he was so grateful to have friends that cared for him and loved him.

"Mom, wherever you are," Haruka began, looking at the sky again and his smile getting a bit wider, "I love you. Happy Mother's Day."

* * *

**I know, that was incredibly short. I'm sorry, it was a spur-of-the-moment thing. But, drabbles are genuinely short, which is why I don't feel too bad for how short this turned out. Also, can I just take a minute to say that I murdered my feels after finishing this? Writing that last line, I was like, "Nope, so much nope." I wanted to throw myself down some stairs because it really killed me. Haruka, baby, why? Why is your past heartbreaking and tragic? It's great to expand on, but the downside is crying forever. D': Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed that little beginning chapter. If you happen to have any suggestions or an idea for a drabble you'd like to see in a future chapter, then please don't hesitate to let me know. I'm happy to consider any suggestions I get. Happy Mother's Day, everybody! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Now we have chapter two! I'm satisfied that I was able to get this chapter finished shortly and that it hasn't been too long since I posted the first chapter. It feels good to start getting back in the habit of not making your readers wait months for an update. Which I shall strive to do with my other ongoing stories. So, yes, this chapter does have a little bit of Kou x Haruka in it (you should have known it was coming sooner or later) and I hope you'll enjoy some fluff with those two adorable twits. As always, please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. Onto the story!**

**Series: Monochrome Factor**

**Genre: Yaoi/Shounen-ai (Boy x Boy), Shota (a young adult man with a pre-teen or young teenage boy), Fluff, Sharing a bed, More fluff, Teasing, and I don't think there's really any other warnings to put. **

**Pairing: Kou x Haruka**

* * *

Thinking about what some of his favorite moments shared with Kou were, Haruka would always remember how much he enjoyed getting to spend the night with the elder and sleep in the same bed together.

Nothing too intimate ever happened between them, they simply slept in the same bed for the night. Sometimes they would wake up in the morning to find themselves cuddled close or having their limbs entangled—which would lead to both males blushing and Kou only making things worse by throwing out a flirtatious comment to fluster Haruka more—but it basically stayed at that.

The cause of them sleeping together happened less frequently than the graduate would have wanted, however he was thrilled when he got the chance. After a long day at one of his jobs, one that he decided to bring Haruka along on, Kou would be extremely exhausted by the time he arrived home. Haruka, too, just not as much. His source of exhaustion came from being up so late at night because he was accustomed to sleeping at an earlier time.

Once at his place, Kou would more often than not decide to let Haruka sleep over. He'd feel too tired to drive the boy all the way back to his mansion and thought it would be an easier option in the long run. Persuading Haruka's butler was the trickiest part, but Hikojuuro always agreed it was a better choice and he didn't really want to make Kou go to the trouble of driving Haruka home. His permission granted, the Rei was ready to finally pass out and rest.

The first time Haruka ever got to sleep in Kou's bed with him, he was rather timid. Downright nervous, actually. The adolescent hadn't slept with another person before, excluding when he was a toddler and shared a bed with Hikojuuro, especially with one of his closest friends. Not to mention a close friend he had started developing intense feelings for. Needless to say, Haruka was very hesitant to agree to sharing a bed. Haruka had already reluctantly borrowed a t-shirt of Kou's to sleep in and he was glad that he found a pair of shorts he accidentally left at the Rei's home, otherwise he would have probably had to go pants-less.

When the pair were dressed in their pajamas and prepared for bed, Kou was the first to collapse on the mattress. He immediately noticed Haruka awkwardly standing in the doorway and he smiled at him gently, patting the sheets as an invitation for him to lie down. That mere gesture strangely helped Haruka feel at ease and he carefully crawled onto the bed, lifting the covers to pull them over his body. The pair got situated in the bed, keeping a comfortable distance between themselves, and it barely took any time at all for them to start drifting off. They muttered "Goodnight" to each other just before succumbing to slumber.

After that first night, Haruka wound up sharing Kou's bed more and more frequently. Due to that, it helped both males grow closer and they gradually became completely used to sleeping together without any issues or needing to feel awkward about it. Soon enough, Haruka practically never slept on the couch again and felt welcome in Kou's bed.

To this day, after all the madness that went down with Homurabi and Haruka finally returning to Japan after living in England for a short period of time, the two companions were back in their original routine. It was surprising how quickly they started sharing a bed again, but the pair admitted they had missed doing it. It was so common for them to sleep together whenever Haruka stayed the night and Kou had felt rather lonely in his bed while the graduate was gone. That was why there wasn't any hesitation to spend the night together in the same bed when Haruka returned and they relished in how wonderful and happy it made them feel.

~OoOoO~

Yawning softly, Haruka ran a hand through his hair before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He kept himself busy as he waited for Kou to come in by buttoning the last two buttons on the collar of his pajama top and then glanced around the room absentmindedly, being patient. Kou tended to take longer to get ready for bed than Haruka did, but the boy didn't mind too much and found ways to pass the time. He suddenly heard footsteps coming toward the room and he was alert to the sound, turning to see Kou come in. Haruka smiled faintly, for whatever reason excited to see the man. "Onii-chan."

"Yeah?" Kou gave a bigger yawn in comparison to Haruka's and he stretched his arms out in front of him as he stood in the doorway. Once done stretching, he walked inside the room and closed the door behind him.

"Are you ready for bed?" The younger asked, rubbing at one of his eyes and feeling sleepier by the minute.

Kou gave a small smile and he strode over to Haruka, standing in front of him at the foot of the bed. He dropped a hand to rub Haruka's hair affectionately and used his other hand to cup the boy's cheek. Tilting the kid's head up a bit, he questioned, "That eager to sleep with me, huh?"

Haruka blushed at the question, which he was sure had a rather perverted meaning, and he dropped his head a little, murmuring, "You wish."

Kou merely chuckled and he leaned down, bringing Haruka's face up to meet his gaze again. His hand brushed through the youth's hair and he kissed Haruka softly, keeping the kiss short. Pulling away, his eyes and his grin gleamed in the darkness of the room, stating, "I know I'm not the only one who enjoys it when we sleep together."

"I'm sure that I have no idea what you're talking about, Onii-chan." Haruka decided to do a bit of teasing of his own and he pried Kou's hands off his face. Scooting back on the bed, Haruka moved close to the headboard and lifted the blankets before wiggling his way under them. The adolescent sat up on his elbows and smiled at Kou, who was still standing at the end of the bed. "I don't know why you would ever think I enjoy sleeping together. You hog the blankets, you toss around a lot in your sleep, you snore sometimes, you're constantly throwing your arms over me and making me into your cuddle toy-"

As Haruka began listing the very negative things Kou did while he slept, the Rei knew he had to quiet him and he practically pounced on Haruka, crawling on top of him. He stared down at the pre-teen below and he smirked, counterattacking, "My bad qualities aside, you also do some less than pleasing things while you sleep." Kou teasingly ran his hand up Haruka's clothed chest until he reached the collar of the shirt and lightly danced his fingertips on the younger's neck, continuing, "You frequently cuddle up to my side to take away what little space I have, you talk in your sleep, and you like to slap your hand on my face occasionally while you're stretching."

Haruka scoffed in amusement, fighting the immature urge to roll his eyes. "Be that as it may, I'm not as bad as you are." Haruka somewhat roughly pushed on Kou's shoulders to get him off and the elder rolled over onto his back, laughing lightly.

"Alright, alright. I am worse than you are, that's a given." Kou agreed, still smiling. He pulled the blankets over his lower body and then turned onto his side, wanting to look at Haruka. His hand reached out to ruffle Haruka's hair and he watched the younger male roll over to face him as well. "I'll try not to do any of my bad habits tonight, though."

The graduate giggled, burying his head closer to the pillow and shifting to find a comfortable position under the covers. "It's okay. I'm capable of dealing with you making me your toy to cuddle and hearing your quite obnoxious snoring."

"Oh? Well, then I should make you my thing to cuddle right now." Kou said, pulling Haruka into his arms and wrapping them around the boy's back. He smiled happily when he felt Haruka snuggle into his embrace and he rested his face on top of the child's head. "Goodnight, Haru."

Haruka sighed contently at the lovely feeling of Kou's warmth and it began to get harder to keep his eyes open. He leaned up momentarily to place a kiss on the man's cheek and before he let sleep overtake him, he whispered, "Goodnight, Onii-chan."

These really were some of his favorite and precious moments.

* * *

**Feel free to murder me for the huge amount of fluff and sappiness in this. What can I say? I'm a fluff demon and somehow the endings to the majority of my Kouka stories are beyond sweet. I mean it's like an overload of fluff and I don't realize it until I re-read the thing and I think, "Oh. Okay. That was way fluffier and sappier than it seemed." But, I suppose if people like to read my fluffy Kouka stories, then that makes it all the worthwhile and I'm happy to keep doing it. I'm pretty glad with how this chapter turned out and it was very fun to write. If you have any ideas for the next chapter or future chapters that you would love to see, please let me know. I'm open to your suggestions and I'm sure I'm most likely going to adore the idea. Thank you for your support, everyone! I'll hopefully have a new chapter up soon and take care until then! **


End file.
